1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and to a technique applicable to a semiconductor device in which a signal is transmitted and received between, for example, two semiconductor chips.
2. Related Art
When a signal is transmitted between two semiconductor chips in a non-contact manner, a photo-coupler is often used. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-54800 discloses a technique in which inductors are provided in multilayer interconnect layers of two semiconductor chips and these inductors are caused to face each other, thereby allowing a signal to be transmitted between the two semiconductor chips in a non-contact manner. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-54800, the two semiconductor chips overlap each other in a direction in which the multilayer interconnect layers face each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-54800 discloses that an insulating adhesive layer may be provided between these two semiconductor chips.
When operating voltages of two semiconductor chips are different from each other, there is the possibility of a dielectric breakdown occurring between the two semiconductor chips. On the other hand, when an insulating film is provided between two semiconductor chips, a dielectric withstand voltage is improved. However, in this case, there is the possibility of each interface formed between the two semiconductor chips, the insulating film and a resin becoming the starting point of a dielectric breakdown. For this reason, even when the above-mentioned interface becomes the starting point of a dielectric breakdown, it is preferable to reduce the likelihood of a dielectric breakdown occurring between the two semiconductor chips.
Other problems and novel features will be made clearer from the description and the accompanying drawings of the present specification.